entervoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Zedan Dromer
Height: 5’7” Weight: 160 lbs Age: Ageless Alignment: Chaotic Neutral WHO IS ZEDAN DROMER? Zedan is the leader of a small Void gang called THE MARKED GUARD. They focus of stealing and investigating occult objects and events, as well as anything dealing with other dimensions. BIO Zedan comes from the Dreamlands. He has a unique connection to something called the Creation Force, which lets him alter the reality of his homeland. Right now, all he can do is animate tattoo constructs and boost people's magic. He's on a hunt to find answers as to how he can get back home. He steals food and lives in any abandoned building he can find. He can enter peoples' dreams and talk to their subconscious. PERSONALITY Think wild mood swings, exaggerated raw emotions, and a tendency to make random associations and fixate on strange things. Like naming a random pigeon Boswell and talking to it until it flies away. he also has a tendency to treat situations as being more dramatic than they really are. He seems a little insane, but it's just how his mind works after existing as a figment in the world of dreams for his whole existence. He has a crippling phobia of the dark and of subterranean places. Also, he does not like cats. ABILITIES *Animates tattoos as constructs (both his and other peoples) *WRIST BLADE TATTOOS (see design sheet) *Animates simple art (ex. Graffiti, doodles, etc.) *Summons several basic golem-like creatures from stylized drawings. *Boosts magic with special tattoo seals *Extreme natural athletic ability and reflexes (can boost higher with tattoo seals) *Enters and travels through peoples' dreams Zedan's abilities are NOT magic, so they do not interact with magic in the same way. OFFICIAL TIMELINE #Zedan Dromer in Suddenly Homeless : (BB) The climax of Zedan's old life, and beginning of his new one in VOID. Zedan is cast out of the Dreamlands by Gon'kra. #Zedan Dromer vs. Nyasuu : Zedan goes looking for answers as to how to get back to the Dreamlands. And makes a horrible mess of it. #Zedan Dromer in The Marked Guard : (BB) Zedan regroups and forms a better plan. He begins to form THE MARKED GUARD, a gang that acts as a sanctuary for lost souls and magical beings and creatures. #Cecilia Demeas vs. Zedan Dromer : Zedan and Cecilia meet in a dream. Cecilia joins THE MARKED GUARD. #Moss vs. Zedan Dromer (Moss's Side) : Moss is saved by Reyak, one of THE MARKED GUARD. Zedan helps him build a new life with the gang. #Zedan Dromer vs. Sasha (POST-IMPACT) : Dreams can be a funny thing. One is ominous and foreboding, vague and unreal, while the other shows how a passing fancy can change the course of a young woman's life forever. #Zedan Dromer vs. Fee (POST-IMPACT) : Still lost in the Dreamscapes of VOID, Zedan drifts onto the ancient and primal dreams or the Sea Serpent Fee. His experiance there is less than pleasent. #Zedan Dromer in While The City Burned : COMING SOON TO ENTERVOID.COM #Zedan Dromer in My Father's Face : COMMING SOON TO THE ENTERVOID ANTHOLOGY VOL. 2 Category:Zedan Dromer Category:Character Category:Active Category:Characters